Angels
by JustAMessyHairedGirl
Summary: Modern au; Jon finds someone he thought he had lost in the least likely of places


Jon was mortified, the whole place pulsed with neon and stank of beer and men. Girls, ones surely too young, danced on every table wearing almost nothing and smiling coyly down at the many patrons.

"Cheer up mop head!" Grenn jeered, slapping on the shoulder, Pyp and Sam laughed and encouraged as well as they went to find a table.

"I feel like a creep." Jon muttered darkly, not looking anywhere but the table top.

"Oh come on, we didn't bring you here to get over Ygritte just so you could stare at the counter." Laughed Pyp. "Look up, enjoy, its kind of the point!"

Jon nodded glumly, raising his head slowly and glancing quickly at some of the girls. 'She's got the look' pulsed through the speakers on high volume and he was sure he had a headache coming on. "I think I'm just going to leave…" He started to stand but Grenn shoved him back down.

"No way you are leaving now, you'll miss the best part!"

Jon glowered but stayed seated, wondering what was to happen.

Suddenly the music and lights cut off, the only sound was of all the girls hopping from their positions and disappearing behind a thick curtain, every man in the room seemed to be holding his breath and Jon couldn't help but to do the same.

A quiet violin started playing from somewhere to the left of a large, central stage and slowly, small, soft white lights started to appear and illuminate the stage. When it was finally bright enough to see Jon gasped along with every other man. A girl sat with her back to the crowd, long, dark hair draped down the centre of her back, nestled between to perfect, snow white wings.

"An angel." Jon whispered, though he got no response.

Slowly the girl stood, wings sliding out and opening up in time with her movement until she stood and they stretched out wide on either side of her.

A small, rhythmic drum beat started to punctuate the music and he watched, transfixed as her hips swayed slowly to the beat. Her arms raised above her head as she danced, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. There was nothing cheap or sexual about this, it was pure and utterly hypnotic. When she turned a collective sigh moved through the crowd. Her skin was a perfect alabaster and her face was Godly. Pale feathers coated from her neck to her thighs, like she truly was a bird that had been trapped in human form. Jon craned forward in his seat, straining to take in everything as she floated around the stage, when her large blue eyes caught his Jon almost screamed. He could never forget her face, even with time and hair dye he would know his Sansa anywhere. The only indication she saw him was the slightest twinkling in her eyes, as though they were filled with tears.

As soon as it had begun it was over. The lights disappeared briefly before the neon came on again and a brash song began blasting as the other girls resumed their positions. He couldn't stop staring at the spot where she had just been.

"Impressive, I know." Sam said, watching Jon and laughing with the others when he received no response.

Jon drowned them out as he stood so abruptly that his chair fell backwards.

"I… have to… go." He stuttered out, running for the curtains.

He ducked past a security guard and ran into a large room filled with mirrors, makeup and frilly costumes. A pale arm snaked out from a dark corner and yanked him in.

"Jon." She breathed, his name sounding like a prayer.

"Sansa." He cried, pulling her to him in a deep embrace. He felt her thin body hesitate then tighten against him as sobs started to wrack her body.

"I thought I had lost you all, that I would never see my family again." She murmured into his shirt.

"Shh, shh, none of that. I've got you, I won't ever lose you again." He whispered as tears of his own began to drop into her thick hair.

"Alayne?" A male voiced called, breaking into their serenity.

"Oh, no, it's Petyr. Jon you have to understand he won't let me leave. He saved me but now I owe him and this is how I pay him back." She cried, gesturing to her flimsy costume.

"He should never have made you do this." Jon bristled, wanting to smash Petyr into the ground. "I don't care if he saved you from Joffrey, Sansa, this is not safety and you owe him nothing." He growled, tightening his arms around her.

"He… He thinks I love him Jon. I found that if I placated him, made him believe I cared, gave myself to him, that he would… That he would be less cruel, not make me bed the other men who come here." She sighed, looking at Jon with fear in her eyes.

"Sansa you cannot blame yourself! You are so strong, my girl, so strong." He said, gazing down into her wide eyes. "No one will ever hurt you again. I promise." He stated solemnly, turning to walk out to Petyr.

A small, rat-faced man awaited him, he looked annoyed and gave Jon but the briefest of glance overs.

"What are you doing back here? There are to be no patrons pestering my girls." Petyr said snidely, eyes widening momentarily when Sansa stepped into the light behind Jon.

"Alayne step away." He commanded, giving her an icy glare.

"How dare you presume to command her. You should be licking mud off her boots." Jon said darkly, taking a step forward.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" He trilled. "I am Petyr Baelish, this is my establishment and she is my property now leave before I have you arrested."

Jon laughed throatily, there was no humour in it and for the first time uncertainty flickered over Petyr's face.

"I should kill you." Jon stated, watching a small bead of sweat form on Petyr's brow.  
>"We don't want police chasing us Jon, we want a clean escape." Sansa whispered urgently into his ear. Jon nodded slowly, advancing forward and punching Petyr square in the nose. He went down instantly, blood pouring over his face.<p>

Sansa didn't spare him a second glance as she yanked a small key from around his neck and beckoned for Jon to follow.

The large safe in his office opened smoothly and Sansa yanked stack after stack of cash into a large duffle bag.

"Won't he send cops after us for that?" Jon questioned, uncertain.

"Not if I have these." Sansa replied, holding up a stack of photos.

"What's in them?" He asked reaching but Sansa snatched them away.

"You… You don't want to see Jon. But they're incriminating, he took them when… When I was too young." She said ever so quietly, gazing at her trembling hands.

"One day Sansa, I swear on all the Gods I will fucking kill him." Jon murmured passionately, helping her to her feet.

"Actually I think I'd like to do those honours my self." She replied with a brittle laugh, taking his hand as the ran out into the car park.


End file.
